Crash the Wedding
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Day one of SQ week: Confessions. Set during S4. When the author takes things into his own hands, can Regina save Emma from the horrors that have been written for them in this new story?
1. Chapter 1

After I killed Cruella and made sure Henry was safe, I went to the one place I felt comfortable. Regina had talked sense into me about making up with my parents and finally forgiving them so I did. Honestly, I felt better but there was one more thing I needed to do. _This probably isn't the right time but it needs to come out._ Biting my lip, I walked down the stone stairs into Regina's vault. "Regina, we need to tal-," turning the corner, I saw the brunette tied up and gagged. "What the hell?" My efforts to run towards her were stopped a few feet away. I was suddenly in restraints. "What the…"

"What does it feel like, Savior, to be so close to your queen but unable to save her." The author's voice came from a dark corner.

"What are you doing here and what do you want with Regina?" I tried to break free only to have the cuffs tighten.

"Oh, you're not getting away this time. Oh no. You're going to pay for what you've done."

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed Cruella." Guilt churned my stomach. "I may hate what she did, but I still loved her." He chuckled darkly. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Walking behind Regina, he stopped; pen and paper in hand.

"Get away from her!" Forgetting what happens, I tried getting free. Yelping, I felt metal dig into my wrists. Regina was horrified. She tried to tell me something but couldn't because of the gag.

"It's poetic actually. You killed my love and I have the power to do the same to yours." He paused, as blood drained from my face. "Oh yes, I know. I know who you truly care about and it's not a pirate." He chuckled. "It's someone much closer to you. Someone you used to hate and now care so much about that you're willing to do anything to save her." My head dropped. I couldn't look at Regina. "That's what you came down here to tell her, isn't it? Why don't the two of you have a little chat?" The author scribbled on a piece of paper, the gag disappeared.

"Emma, what is he talking about?" I refused to look up. "Emma, please."

Slowly, I met the woman's worried gaze. "Regina," _How do I start this?_ "I don't love Hook. I really never have. There's someone else but they've been with someone."

Regina was quiet. I assume to let the new information sink in. "Who is it?"

A painful lump formed in my throat. "You…," My voice trailed off. "That's what I came down here to tell you. It's not the right time but if I had waited, I would have lost the nerve."

"When did this happen?" She wasn't angry. She was concerned.

"A few years ago…"

"I…," A soft smile tugged at the woman's red lips. "I thought you had feelings towards me. But then you were with the pirate."

"All of your little jabs…"

"Jealousy. I might have become a better person but some habits die hard."

I couldn't help but snort. "The Evil Queen side of you would have killed him by now, right?"

"Up in flames. And then I would have swept you away to my castle." My cheeks turned red. "To do more than _that_." Regina smirked.

"So…why don't we get out of here and I take you on a proper date?" My grin grew when the brunette rolled her eyes.

"And this is where I step in." The author opened a storybook. "You destroyed the woman I love and now I'll do the same to you. Now, what to write? Have Emma remember everything but have Regina hate you with every fiber of her being? Or have Emma marry Hook and Regina be forced to watch? Decisions. Decisions." Again, he walked towards Regina.

"Get away from her!" This time, the metal cuffs cut into my skin.

"Emma! Stop struggling! You're bleeding already."

Meeting Regina's gaze, I stopped. "I can't let him hurt you…" My voice cracked.

"You have no choice." Regina's voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

xxx

I woke with a mind crippling headache. "My Queen, it is nearly two in the afternoon. Are you not feeling well?" Sitting up, I cringed when the maid drew back the curtains. "I'm sorry Your Majesty. I'll close them. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"What day is it?" I rubbed my temples.

"Why it's the day of the royal wedding. Prince Killian from the east is to become Queen Emma's king."

 _Queen Emma?_ "Do I have an invitation to this wedding?"

"No Your Majesty. Talk around the villages, is that you are the only one to not get an invitation." She paused, "Are you sure you're not ill?"

 _That bastard author thinks he can marry off my Emma. I'll rip his heart out before I let that happen!_ "Yes, I'm fine. Get my carriage ready. I will not be disrespected." The maid gave a simple nod before racing from the room. _This will not stand. I just found out Emma loves me!_ I paused at the thought. _Do I love her? Maybe what I needed to realize how I felt was hearing her say it first._

Reaching the East Village, I was met by frantic townspeople. "You there!" A poor woman in tattered clothing and her son, stopped. "Where is the castle?"

"It's on top of the largest hill." She pointed north. "Today is the wedding. It happens this evening."

"You don't sound rather pleased with this. Why is that?" I narrowed my eyes at the woman. This caused her son to hide behind her. Remembering who I've become since I met Emma, I softened my stare. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Soon the frightened boy came out of hiding.

"Well, Your Majesty, Prince Killian is known for abusing his maidens. Queen Emma is so nice to everyone here. She doesn't deserve to be harmed." The woman looked around before leaning in. "And, from what has been circulating, she doesn't even like men. She's been known to have a woman in her bedchambers."

My nostrils flared. "Thank you for letting me know. Have a lovely day."

"You as well."

Before they got too far, I spoke again. "Hold on." Using magic, I created a bag of gold coins. "Take this for your help."

Weary, the woman walked back and took the bag. Her face lit up when she looked inside. "Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"I am. Use it for what you need, but get your son a toy from the market."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you!" The woman was nearly in tears.

 _Emma you truly have changed me. Three decades ago I wouldn't have done anything nearly as nice. Now, to get to the castle and save Emma from the dirty pirate._ The ride seemed to take forever. Once we reached the castle, I ordered the footman to stay. _I will have to scrub my skin later but there's no other way to get in._ With a wave of my hand, I took the form of captain guyliner.

Hearing two women, I hid in a corridor. "The Queen isn't happy."

"I know. I hate this. She's such a nice woman. She deserves much better."

"I agree. Although she quite fancies Queen Regina. Sadly, her mother would have nothing to do with it. She's forcing Queen Emma into this." _Well that's good to know._ "I'm not sure what she sees in Queen Regina but still."

"Yes. I'm heading there now to bring her tea." When I was sure the first woman was gone, I followed the second. She led me straight to Emma's tower. Waiting patiently, I wondered what I should say to her. Finally, the maid left and I started up the stairs. Tapping on the door, I waited.

"Yes?" Emma's voice was the same. Still jaded by the world.

"Will you open the door?" I cringed when I heard the pirate's voice coming from my lips.

Emma's eyes were dull when she saw me, well, the pirate. "Killian…you're not supposed to see me the day of our wedding."

"You're not." Brushing by, I closed and locked the door.

Emma stiffened when the door wouldn't open. "Who are you? Killian doesn't have magic." Enveloping myself in a cloud of purple smoke, I was never so happy to be back in a gown. "Regina…" Her voice was breathless and she couldn't keep her eyes off me.

"Hello, dear." Taking a few steps closer, I swept a stray curl behind her ear. The taller woman shivered as I let my fingertips trace her jawline.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." I kept my voice low so I wouldn't startle the skittish blonde.

"You did? But, last time we saw one another you weren't pleased with me." Her eyes cast towards to the floor. "It was when you found out…"

Tilting her chin up, I made her meet my gaze. "Yes, I remember." _I have no clue what the hell she's talking about._ "I apologize for what I said."

"You do?" I gave a simple nod. "What did you need to see me for?"

"For this." Closing the gap between us, I cupped the taller woman's face and kissed her. Each kiss became deeper and Emma whimpered when I slid my tongue along her bottom lip.

"Regina, I shouldn't…" The blonde clung to me with need.

"Tell me to stop and I will." My heart pounded in my ears.

"No." Guiding us towards the bed, Emma pulled me on top of her. She whimpered as I kissed and nipped down her neck. "I want to feel your skin against mine. Please, Regina."

With a wave of my hand, all clothing was gone. "As you wish." Emma clung to me as her hips ground into mine. "Not so fast, Emma. I want to make this last." Dragging my nails down the blonde's side caused her to shudder.

"Okay." Emma ran her hands over my back to end at my breasts. Massaging gently, she took a hardened nipple between her fingers.

"Emma…" I nibbled on her earlobe causing her to moan loudly. I had to muffle her with a deep kiss. Emma's hands on me felt right. Nothing like I've ever experienced before. The next few hours were nothing but bliss.

"I don't want to marry him." Emma's voice was soft as she snuggled into my embrace. "But I must to keep the peace."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." _Damn it. I do love her. I need to get us back to Storybrooke so we can be happy._

Leaning up, Emma peered down at my face. "You can. Regina, you can take me away from here and we can be happy."

Cupping her cheek, I caressed the soft skin. "We can't do that. You have a kingdom to rule." A single tear rolled down the blonde's cheek. "Don't cry my love. We will always have tonight." Pulling Emma down, I captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

Before the kiss broke, there was a knock on the door. "Emma dear, open the door. It's time to get dressed for the wedding."

 _Snow. Damn it._ Franticly, Emma gathered her clothing only to be enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke vanished, we were both dressed. "One moment." Emma looked back to me, "Thank you. Will I see you again?"

"Emma! Open the door, now!" The next time Emma looked in my direction, I would be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Appearing outside, I went back into town. "You can't stop this. True love doesn't exist in this book."

Looking up, I saw the author. "You. You caused this." Reaching forward, I tried to wrap my hands around his throat. Of course I failed.

"That won't work. I can't be harmed here. As you see, your kiss has no effect on Emma. You're both forced to live separate lives even though you got a taste of how it is to be together. At the bell's final ring, everything is set in stone." With that, he vanished.

 _I need to find a way into that wedding. From the sound of it though, I won't be allowed in because I have no invitation._ "What is it my Queen? You seem rather uneasy."

"I am. I need your help. Would you give your life to help me?"

"Of course Your Majesty. You saved my life it's only right that I help save yours. What can I do for you?"

"Get me into Queen Emma's wedding. I plan to make an appearance that won't soon be forgotten.

XXX

Time for the wedding came and I waited until everyone was inside; guards included. I kept my distance but still had the ability to see into a window. My footman would motion when it would be time for me to come in. _Crashing a wedding by riding in on a black horse, how cliché'' can I get? I'll be damned if I let the author get away with this. I don't know how, but I'll get my Emma back and we'll raise Henry together._

My footman motioned me in and I charged for the church doors. "Sorry I'm late."

"Regina." Emma's face lit up.

"What are you doing here witch?" Killian's voice was laced with venom.

"Oh get off it. I'm here to take your bride to be and take her for myself."

"You will not take her! I won't allow it!"

"Oh but dear, I already have _taken_ her." My voice was a purr and Emma's cheeks burnt. "Shall we dear? You said there was something I could do, and I am. I may not be able to get us back to our world, but I can be happy in any realm as long as you're by my side." _Dear God Snow has washed off on me._

"You came for me." Taking my hand, Emma pulled herself up to sit behind me.

"Of course I did." Racing out of the church, I circled it with fire to keep everyone from following us. Once we were out of the village, I slowed down.

"What did you mean by 'our world'?" Emma kept her arms tightly around my waist and her cheek on my back.

Suddenly I felt like Henry. _Henry. Our son. We'll never see him again._ "This life isn't real. A distort author rewrote our story. He trapped us and you finally told me how you really felt. After that, he changed our story. As far as I know, we no longer have a son. I'm no longer Mayor and you're no longer my Sheriff." Emma stiffened behind me. "Are you alright?"

"H-Henry, right? Our son? And the town is Storybrooke?"

"Yes. All of it. Are you remembering?"

"I'm the Savior." Her voice became stronger.

Stopping, we slid off the horse. "You remember everything?" I held Emma's shoulders.

"Yes."

"Please let this work." Pulling her close, I placed a hard kiss on her lips." Deepening the kiss, we heard the author.

"No! Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Xxx

Once the kiss broke, Emma and I were in my office. "Regina," Emma let her forehead rest against mine. "You broke the author's curse."

"No, we did. But," leaning back to pull something out of my pocket, I smiled. "I no longer need this." Emma's brow furrowed. "The author disobeyed the laws of an author and the pen chose a new host."

"So, he wrote that I was going to marry Hook?" All I did was nod. "I'm going to punch him in the face."

"No need." Walking to my desk, I started writing on a spare piece of paper.

 _Once upon a time, the one who disobeyed the laws never wrote again. He was banished from storybrooke so he could never hurt anyone again._

Wrapping her arms around my waist, Emma rested her chin on my shoulder. "Aren't you going to write something about us living happily ever after?"

"There's no need to." Turning my head, I kissed Emma's cheek. "I know we'll live happily ever after no matter what is written."


End file.
